<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lyrics of Love Need Not be Said Aloud by Storiesofstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639223">The Lyrics of Love Need Not be Said Aloud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesofstars/pseuds/Storiesofstars'>Storiesofstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AAside Rarepair Week, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Poetic, They are so in love, lyric writing, romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesofstars/pseuds/Storiesofstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“And as he turned to look at me, lying side by side on the carpet, I couldn’t help but notice how dazzling he was”</p><p>Wataru and Ren lying on the floor attempting to write lyrics (and being dorks in love)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matoba Wataru/Nanahoshi Ren, Nanahoshi Ren/Matoba Wataru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lyrics of Love Need Not be Said Aloud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posting for only the first and last day of rarepair week that's just how I roll //BONK</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A lazy Saturday afternoon found Argonavis' vocalist and bassist laying on the floor, amidst a scatter of loose pages and pencils, crumpled sheets tossed to the side. The blue-haired vocalist lay on his stomach, tapping his pencil to his cheek, while the red-haired bassist laid on his back, holding his notebook above him with one hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A lyric writing session between the two of them as the others had gone out with their own plans and things to that day, leaving the Shimokitazawa share house quiet and empty- aside from a happy little pup playing with the papers on the carpeted floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Scratching his head, humming loudly, then sighing heavily, the red head's hand flopped to the floor, leaving his notebook open above the open palm of his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The blue-haired boy looked up from his doodle, noticing the frustration on his partner's face, and made his way over to him, laying next to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"You okay?" He asked gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The bassist looked over and smiled fondly at the worry present on the other's face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Yeah. No good ideas though."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"I don't that's true, Wataru's ideas are always good."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Wataru snickered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"You always say that, Ren."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Because it's true! I've never thought you've ever had a bad idea, they're all good!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Wataru shifted his position, letting himself view his blue-haired companion better. Tiny curls of hair bunched up by his cheek squished slightly against the floor, eyes focused and sparkling and determined to convince him that he was being serious. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Wataru was struck- perhaps star-struck, in a not-quite literal sense, but the closest anyone could be, with his own star boy right in front of him. He could feel his face growing warmer, resting his arm across his forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"You're so beautiful."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Ren's expression softened, eyes widening ever so slightly as he took in the warm and affectionate gaze before him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Wataru?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Hm?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"I love you."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">His heart stopped for a moment, letting the words soak into his skin, echo in his ears, engrave themselves in his heart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Love.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"I love you too."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Ren shifted closer, pulling in his lover close by the waist, as Wataru cupped his cheek ever so softly, drawing him in. The kiss was patient, soothing, comforting, kind, and calm, and the kisses that followed suit were of a similar nature. But the fire that was lit between them began to burn brighter, the two once small flames joining together, warming them from the inside out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">No words needed to be spoken after that, nor written, nor thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Just the sensation of the sparks between them, as they felt one another beside them, with enough kindling to create an everlasting flame.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>